Assignment Tokyo
by SoaringGryphonProductions
Summary: Kid Flash (my OC Molly Garrick) and Supergirl have been assigned to travel to an alternate universe under the threat of invasion by Granny Goodness and her Furies. Can the Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune trust a Kryptonian and the 'Fastest Teenage Girl Alive? Read and find out.
**DC Universe/Sailor Moon: Assignment Tokyo**

 **Chapter 1- New Universe...New Friends?**

 **(Before anyone starts complaining, This is my first crossover story. There is one OC in this work which is Molly Garrick. I am also using one of Michael Turner's alternate designs for Supergirl which has the blue top and blue pants mostly because it gives Kara an anime feel, not counting her Ame-Comi look)**

Kid Flash was waiting at a teleport at the Watchtower, "Now Molly, the universe you are going to is not like any of the others the other league members have been to," Wonder Woman instructed to her, "because of this, Supergirl will be going with you as your back-up," Kid Flash nodded in understanding to the Amazon's instructions.

Molly Garrick is a tomboy of a teenager, and a pretty one standing 5'6 and a half and 142lbs. Just like her father Jay Garrick the first Flash, she has brown hair and blue eyes. Her hair is boyish cut and unkempt. She is not like the others whom have held the title of Kid Flash as she wears blue, black, white and gold instead of the red and yellow.

"Chun-Li called, she wants her thighs back," Kara joked, happily but keeping her composure, something Barry Allen taught her

"It's all muscle, Kara...you look good in pants too," said Kid Flash with a hug and a hand on Supergirl's shoulder,

Her suit design similar to those worn by Wally West and Bart Allen, but with a more feminine touch. Her suit is a halter top design colored blue and black with a large white lightning bolt in the front and back like a one-piece thong swimsuit. She wears a chest high black leather jacket, black shades with gold lenses, and black white-tipped boots.

"Thanks, Diana," Kid Flash said happy to see her two friends joining her for the assignment. Kid Flash spun around with her super speed to changed into regular clothes which consisted of tight blue jeans with no back pockets and crew style blue t-shirt. Molly looked around the area. It was Tokyo, but at the same time, "something feels weird,"

"What do you mean? It doesn't feel like any other universe we've been to," Supergirl said as Molly changed into her suit with a spin of super speed and opening up her ring, "Granny Goodness and her Furies can be anywhere, we better look around," Kid Flash nodded in agreement, "okay Molly, I will take the high road, you take the streets,"

"You got it!" said Molly as she zipped around Tokyo, yet they weren't the only heroes in the city as they were about to find out. Molly met back up with the others at a city park, "did you find anything?" She asked with her hands on her hips. There was still no sign of Granny Goodness or her Furies. Yet the teenage heroines were ever watchful.

"Nope," said Kara, "but...I think you have a point, Molls, something about this universe feels weird, I mean my powers are not effected but...," Supergirl floated down and saw her reflection in the water, "I always wondered what I would look like as an anime character," Kara said. Molly tilted her head, and looked at her reflection in the water.

"You don't think they have Kryptonite in this universe?" Kara asked as an open question,

"I doubt it, but I'd keep your guard up none the less," Molly cautioned to the Kryptonian, "you never know who else is in this verse,"

Molly nodded to her friend in agreement. The two heroines were about to call it a night, and check into a hotel to act like tourists until a few locals caught them, "I knew there was something weird going on around here," said a tomboy of a lady with dirty blond hair, "now tell me your names are not as bad as your looks," She commented.

"Heh no respect," Kid Flash smirked, "I'm Kid Flash,"

"Sometimes you've gotta earn it," Supergirl said cracking her knuckles, "I'm Supergirl,"

"You're right, they do sound as lame as they look," said another, this one had shoulder length wavy aquamarine hair and blue eyes, "but I feel there's more to these ladies that meets the eye...I'm Sailor Neptune and this is Sailor Uranus," The two teenage heroines looked a touch insulted by the way this universe's superheroes greeted them.

"Two on two, fair and square," Kid Flash remarked,

"Now tell us why you're here, before we beat an answer out of you," Sailor Uranus threatened,

"You? Beat us? You're funny," Kara said with a smirk that ticked off Sailor Uranus. She growled and attacked with an 'Earth Shaking' attack. Supergirl flew forward with her speed and blasted Uranus's attack out of the way with her forward fist. She then grabbed Uranus by the wrists, spun her around and threw her into a building, "had enough?"

"Not a chance, Blondie," Sailor Uranus said getting up from the rubble. Supergirl floated down with crossed arms, and levitating above the street. Sailor Uranus attacked again, but Supergirl used another one of her abilities, Heat Vision. Sailor Uranus cried in pain, and dropped her red hot sword. Supergirl smiled looking down at her opponent.

"How about now?" she asked, but Uranus still had a lot of fight in her,

"You bitch! I'll rearrange that pretty face of yours!" Sailor Uranus fired back, and attacked with a fist but punching Supergirl is like punching a solid block of steel. Kara did not flinch or move from her spot. Sailor Uranus held her hand in pain, "ouch...," she cringed, "what the hell are you?!" she asked the Kryptonian heatedly and in much pain.

"Somebody you shouldn't have messed with," Supergirl replied simply, Sailor Uranus picked up her Space Sword and attacked again. This time, Supergirl used Freeze Breath to freeze her arm and the sword, "Say Cheese!" and with that, Supergirl punched Sailor Uranus in the face. Although it wasn't her hardest, it sent Sailor Uranus into a crater.

Meanwhile, Sailor Neptune was about to square off against Kid Flash, "So why are you called 'Kid Flash'?" she asked,

"You're about to find out," Kid Flash replied, before Sailor Neptune could attack with her Deep Aqua Mirror, Kid Flash zipped away in a burst of super speed. Kid Flash took advantage of the time it took for these Sailor Senshi to attack "over here, sweetie," Kid Flash said leaning against a tree only to dodge Sailor Neptune's attack again.

The tree she was leaning against got blasted, but Kid Flash got out of the way just in time. Although not one of the fastest Flashes, Molly Garrick is considered by the Flash Family to be the fastest of the Kid Flashes. With crossed arms or her hands on her hips, Kid Flash dodged every punch and kick directed toward her, "Don't blink," She said

"Huh?" Sailor Neptune gasped and as she blinked Kid Flash was right in front of her with a small smile. As Sailor Neptune attacked with a round punch, she zipped behind her and ruffled her hair. Sailor Neptune gruffed and attack her again with a kick, but Kid Flash avoided it and kicked her in the butt making her fall flat on her face in the ground.

Sailor Neptune stumbled onto her feet, "Are you done running, coward?" She asked, ready to go another round.

"Shame on you, someone needs a time out," Kid Flash said in a big sister-like tone,

 _'I can beat her in two moves'_ Kid Flash thought vibrating her hand to create a blue ball of amassed speed force in her hand and launched it at Sailor Neptune's weapon to knock it out of her hand, _'just like you taught me, Uncle Barry,'_ as the weapon fell to the ground, Kid Flash was right in front of Sailor Neptune and punched her in the face.

Kid Flash then ran around the world as fast as she could, and punched Sailor Neptune in the left cheek, and then again on the right. The finishing blow was a punch in the stomach that sent Sailor Neptune flying into a nearby tree, "You're done, sweetheart," Kid Flash said walking up to her. Sailor Neptune's vision blurred before blacking out.

The duo waited for the Outer Senshi to wake up, "Oh good you gals are awake," said Kid Flash crouching down to get a look at them,

"And now that you ladies are, I feel we should get off on a better foot," Supergirl replied as Kid Flash stood up, "anyway I'm Supergirl, and this is Kid Flash...and we come from an alternate universe...and in peace, but we're heroes just like you, just...well, kinda different," Kara said with a chuckle at the end. She and her friends helped the Senshi up.

"An alternate universe? You really expect us to believe that?" asked Sailor Uranus,

"Come on, let's hear them out first," said Sailor Neptune, adding some reason after being manhandled by Kid Flash.

"I don't really expect you to believe us, but as to why we're here, I think you may have a harder time believing that," Kid Flash replied. These teenage heroines were strong, and the Outer Senshi put up a little more resistance than they expected. The Outer Senshi nodded in unison to each other in a single nod of agreement after listening to them.


End file.
